comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-11-22 - Painful and resentful meetings
It's been moved. The asteroid known as 99942 Apophis, which was set to pass dangerously close to the Earth on April 13th, 2029 has been moved. And moved with incredible precision. Only a Green Lantern could have done better. The Asteroid has the physical signs it has been Physically moved. As if something Physical had pushed into it from the side. And just... pushed it away. Nudging it just enough to push it into a sling shot orbit to take it into Jupiter. Someone or something has moved the Asteroid out of earth's danger. Kyle Rayner floats out near Jupiter examining what's going on. There is a small shimmering shield around his body as he checks with the main battery on Oa. Someone moved the asteroid. After a quick check, he confirms that both Hal Jordan and John Stewart are still away on assignment. Guy Gardner was recalled to Oa, and Natu went back to her homeworld. And he knew that he wasn't the one that did it, either. Floating around in a circle, he speaks mentally to his ring. "Scan the solar system. Rotate frequencies using the Skrull protocol." The Skrull protocol was a program invented by Tony Stark and Reed Richards. It allowed Kyle to pick up cloaked ships that might be in the area. It was developed during the Skrull invasion last year. As the ring scans for the Skrull ships, there are no ships currently in the area of Skrull make cloaked or other wise. There is an unusual energy signature, like sub light engines having been bringing a ship into the solar system recently. One that is months old. If there is a ship in the system it's remained cloaked and hidden. The trail the ship made approached from the dark side of Jupiter very slowly in an attempt to remain hidden. But the Energy reading is no match for any known Skrull vessel. Kyle Rayner frowns at what his ring tells him. "Compare unknown signature with any ship currently in the Oa database. Once identified, open a channel." Which consisted of twice as many species as it did before the universes merged. Kyle then broadcasts. "Unidentified vessel, this is Lantern Kyle Rayner of Oa. Please acknowledge." As the Ring goes through the data bank, it locks onto a match. Do'garian. A race known to Hold the Lanterns in high honor on their ships, planets, and colonies. Somewhat aggressive in colonization, but far from unreasonable. As Kyle sends his broadcast out, in return... silence. Even transmitting on all known Do'garian channels yields nothing. There are no signs the ship has left the system. This is unusual, as any vessel military or other wise would have responded. It means the ship is running silent, or the person on board doesn't to be discovered. As The message is sent there comes an alert. The Do'garian homeworld was attacked and destroyed by Brainiac. A Message had been sent asking for Green Lantern help... but by the time the Lanterns arrived, the entire star system had been destroyed when the sun had been induced into an early supernova. A warning to approach with caution has been issued to the Green lanterns upon discovering any sort of Dor'garian ship. There is a Member of that race as a Lantern, custodian over sector 285091 Kyle Rayner's heart almost seizes up when the information about the Do'garian homeworld comes to him from the main battery. "Oh my god. Just like Krypton." It had been awhile since Kyle had been on any kind of patrol. As Honor Guard, he spends the majority of his time on Oa, having been promoted after he had to restore the Corps. He tries again. "I repeat, this is Green Lantern Kyle Rayner of Oa. Do'garian vessel, you are in protected space. Please respond or I will be forced to board your vessel." As Kyle once more gets nothing back, his Ring does beep an alert him that another member of the corp is attempting to Contact Kyle. It's on an urgent channel indicating it's important to be answered. On the other End is a alien that is very wolf like, solid white in color not wearing the typical lantern mask as he seems almost half panicked and excited... "You found one of our lost Ships Kyle Rayner of Earth?" The ring translates for Kyle. Kyle Rayner blinks as he's answered but not by the ship's captain. "Oh..hi. Yes, it seems that way. It's currently in the Sol system and it's cloaked. I found it while conducting another investigation. If it's a lost ship, then the crew may be injured and in need of assistance. Any recommendations on how I should proceed?" "Cloaked?" At the moment he seems a loss for words. "Only our military ships were permitted for Cloaking technology, he has not responded to you?" It takes some thought as he says, "Forgive me, I have been... very busy." He says and thinks. "I am part of the Science Caste. Military... It would have to be Warrior caste." "Sol system let me see... According to the databank, Brainiac was defeated, At Sol system By Kal-El of Krypton? If that is true... Chances are they are looking for any indications of what caused his defeat or destruction. Warrior Caste is not... Overly aggressive. But if they are holding a grudge Kyle Rayner, any Green Lantern other then myself approaching them could be.... dangerous." Kyle Rayner shrugs at the hologram on his ring. "Until told otherwise, I'm taking care of this particular sector. So he's going to have to deal with me, unless you'd like to come talk to him yourself. You know me. I wasn't made Honor Guard because of my lack of combat skill. But I don't want to cause an incident. Your people have been through enough. If it helps..I can have Kal-El speak with him." Thinking as he says, "If the Crew still lives, they may be in status, or the ship Salvaged. That may be best, Krypton was known to my people. I do not think you have anything to worry about. It is not our way to strike first, unless you are a sworn enemy. And I doubt the crew would risk harm to the planet. If your world turned aside Brainiac, I seriously doubt they would want to risk angering the planet with any sort of hostile action." The Male says. "When my people discovered Vector Jumping. There was a hidden protocol for all ships to follow in the event of our home world falling to an invade. Vector Jump away, then hide. After a few years emerge and start to search out survivors at preset locations. Still... I may be able to give you some information to help locate the ship." Data is sent to Kyle's Ring on an energy that will allow the cloaking system to sorta... fizzle modestly. "Chances are the ship will be in or near your planet's orbit. The Ship if it turns away after detection, chances are they do not want to deal with you." "As for arriving my self, I have some issues in my own sector." Kyle Rayner hmms and nods. "I understand, and I appreciate your help. I'll take your advice. If the crew doesn't want to talk to me, I'll ask Kal-El to come up and speak to them himself." Kyle and Clark have a good relationship from being in the Justice League together, even though Kyle is an Avenger now. Using the data given to him, he instructs his ring to create a burst of energy that would fizzle out the cloak once he flies back to Earth's orbit. Then, he waits to see what happens next. With Do'kar watching the events. As the Energy is sent out a charged particle burst, at first there is nothing but then Kyle can see it. The Ship... the Cloaking device seems to not entirely fail, but the outline of the vessel is revealed. 200 meters long, a hundred wide, and a hundred high. She is almost Sculpted. A work of art to some eyes. The Cloaking device does not fail entirely but enough of the ship is revealed to make Do'kar almost look in shock. "That... The Devastator. He survived?" It takes a moment but the Cloaking device seems to be turned off. There are no markings, and she is pointing her nose right at the Green lantern. Do'kar says, "He is a prototype vessel, first in a new line of ships intended to replace our aging starship designs." The Ship seems to be pointing all the weapons at Kyle, but for the moment there is no sign of her actually charging or locking weapons. "Kyle Rayner... I...." and then... finally the cloaking device reestablishes. The ship vanishes and for a few moments nothing but what appears to be a light from her location is revealed as Kyle can see what appears to be a decompressed Cargo bay opening. Kyle Rayner takes note of the ship's weapons being targeted at him. But he holds his hands out to the side to show that he is no threat. He floats over to the docking bay and then crosses his arms over his chest. "I assume that you're the Captain. Or if you're not, then could you please ask him or her to have an audience with me?" As Kyle gets to the Ship's cargo bay there is no one there. It's almost like a Ghost ship. The cargo bay door starts to close behind Kyle as a voice comes over his ring. One that has some clear resentment to it. But holds some temperament. The Language spoken is that of Do'garian, not English. "What is it you want Green Lantern? I have none no harm to this world, If anything I have protected it from a hazard." It's over the Ring communication system. Kyle Rayner lucky has a universal translator built into his ring. It's cool like that. "No one has accused you of doing harm to anything. May I ask whom I am speaking with?" Kyle looks around but continues talking. "I actually came upon your ship while conducting another investigation. I am the Lantern of this sector, so I was concerned to find you so close to my homeworld." Kyle also takes note of the tone of resentment, but there are no words that could convey the remorse that he feels at what happened to these people. There is some collection of thoughts and words on the other being, still bitter, but more tempered. "I detected the energy signatures of the demon Brainiac in this system. Yet it still exists. I am searching for the weapon they used to turn the demon from their skies." The explanation is given as part of a cultural, and then after some Hesitation. "I am Captain Dor'rain." And in the Link Kyle has with Do'Kor...."Dor'Rain? Dor'rain was the one who designed the Devastator, he was engineering Caste, but was born in the Warrior Caste. Hailed as a Techno-savant, any technology he could generally understand and figure out." Kyle Rayner nods towards Do'Kor. "I know of a mutant named Forge with that ability. I am familiar." He then speaks to the Captain. "From what I understand it wasn't a weapon. It was a person. The people of Earth call him Superman. You may know him as Kal-El of Krypton. I'm not aware of Brainiac's current status, though. Is that why you're here? Hunting him down?" As he listens, "Kryptonian.... Poetic Justice. A World he left to be destroyed by it's own nature... survivors of a world he visited, destroyed him." he says and then. "I will need to confer with this Kal-El. And make sure of his destruction." There is a very cold hard tone, one that speaks of unimaginable horrors he intends to visit on Brainiac "Yes, to ensure his destruction. To see him pay for his crimes... with his life." The tone spoken so coldly should send chills down Kyle's Back. The Data core to my ship was not completed. I am missing a large amount of data for our universal translators. As I recall, The Green Lanterns often helped keep that data base of ours up to date." Kyle Rayner hmms. "From what I can tell, this is true. I can assist you with this, if you like. I can upload this planet's dominant language so that you can speak to Superman when he arrives. And I promise you that I'll get him to come up and speak with you." The threat does send shivers down Kyle's back. This guy was serious..his tone indicated that much. "Then you will need to come to the Bridge. I... Welcome you aboard Green Lantern Kyle Rayner. I welcome you as an honored guest." The tone was a bit halted. The anger is there but one that is controlled. Do'kor explains, "You are safe. By our cultural law, he has accepted you as honored guest. You are now under his protection, and to protect you he will even give his own life. An Honor guard....." Do'kor is cut off after the Bay is pressurized and then a Door is opened up showing... no one. "Where is the honor guard? An honor guard should be here." And he just trails off, as if he doesn't need to explain as the voice of Dor'rain says. "Follow the Lights on the Corridor and it will lead you to the bridge." he says. Moving through the halls, they are a bit on the tight size. But corridors that should hold crew are empty. No signs of life. There is a slight movement through the side corridors. Rooms that should have people in them stand empty, as Dor'Rain leads him to a Lift that will bring him to the bridge. On the Bridge in an armored interface Suit, more like a black battle suit, Dor'rains white furry Face holds a form similar to what Kyle would call an anthro wolf, as he rests in a command chair that turns to greet him. There is no one else but Dor'rain upon this ship. "I welcome you aboard, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, You will find the database access port over there." And he seems to being formal as a port lifts up from a console with the Emblem on the Green Lanterns. Kyle Rayner follows the lights and even tries to listen to his fellow Lantern until he's cut off. He takes note of the absence of people as he makes his way to the bridge. Being invited on board meant that he had to no longer fear an attack. At least by their culture, this was the case. When he steps onto the bridge, he bows out of respect. "Captain Dor'rain, I presume. I'm Lantern Rayner. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Then he turns towards the indicated console and begins downloading the English language into the computer. "I..couldn't help but notice that there is no crew. Did something happen?" There is a silence from Do'kor as he listens to the heart wrenching words. "The ship was heavily damaged. During the battle with Brainiac... There was not enough power to run the repair systems and life support. The Crew and I entered Stasis Pods.... The system failed. I was the only one who survived, Stasis. I would prefer a full language download. It would help me in my search for Allies against Brainiac." The words are calm, almost emotionless. As if he has shut off his emotions to deal with this. "Have any of our ships been found yet by Other Lanterns?" Dor'rain asks. Almost hopeful. Kyle Rayner shakes his head. "Not that I'm aware. You have my condolences about your crew." He nods and then begins to download the full Earth database, also including some stuff about the culture so he'd be aware of what the planet is like. "Do'Kor..I would have to check with him, but I don't remember any reports about it." He turns to him. "Captain, I know you hold the Guardians responsible for what happened to your homeworld. If we had known in time, we would have sent help. But by the time we received the message.." He shrugs slightly. Dor'rain can only lower his muzzle and and close his eyes. "Even I know your... numbers are small, and the universe is big. You can not be in every place at once. But even this Logic can not... abate the pain..." He says. It's all he can say on the matter. He doesn't blame Kyle, The Green Lanterns. Maybe even the guardians can not be blamed. Do'kor will speak up at that point speaking with Dor'rain. "I will come to Sol System as soon as I can, I am dealing with an Asteroid that is threatening to spread a Plague across a hundred star systems. I will arrive as soon as I can." As Dor'rain looks at Kyle, the anger in his eyes still there as he asks, "Do I have your permission to remain in this system?" he asks. Kyle Rayner says, "Understood Do'Kor. You do what you have to and I'll see you when you get a chance to come this way." Kyle says to the Lantern before looking over at Starwolf. He nods. "Yes. As long as you maintain your cover and cause no issue. I don't see a reason why you can't stay, Captain. If you need anything, you have the frequency of my ring. Please call on me."" Dor'rain simply nods as he says, "When I go planet side. I will do my best to remain, out of sight." Dor'Rain turns his chair away from the Green Lantern, simply desiring the encounter to be over. "If there is a need. I will contact you." At that point there are a number of flashing images of earth on the main screen as he tries to loose himself in the data he can see. As if searching for a moment of reprieve from the anger, torment, and pain he feels.